Being Found
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: What if Tom and Shannon were standing outside of Rhydian's door in Season 1 episode 5- Occam's razor.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't updated my other stories in while, but I have been writing so I should post soon. This week is crazy band schedule with CBA regionals, my old band director will be there (drama bomb) then state and teaching middle school kids how to march. I watched Wolfblood with my little sister and I've been hooked ever since.**

_**Summary: What if Tom and Shannon were standing outside of Rhydian's door in Season 1 episode 5- Occam's razor.**_

_**Warning: I love this pairing so much I had to get them together in my story. If you don't like how I made the characters I'm sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood (if I did Maddy would have left with Rhydian and become wild)**_

Being Found

Maddy slammed the door to the supply closet shut as Rhydian asked, "Where have you been."

"I couldn't get rid of Shannon" Maddy answers back while rolling her eyes, "Yeah, Tom was in here being all matey." Rhydian says as Maddy sits next to him on the small bed. "They know something is up. How are you going to get out without people missing you" Rhydian asks. Maddy explains her plan, but Rhydian is too busy staring at her neck. Her scent was intoxicating, how could he focus with her scent sending him into a dizzying frenzy. "Then I'll help get you out" Maddy says as Rhydian tuned back into their conversation. "Wait help me, Oh my leg, I wouldn't really worry about that." "We both have to be out of the village by 8:30" Maddy explained.

At this time both Tom and Shannon met down the hall from Rhydian's closet. "You lose Maddy" Tom asked with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I assumed she would be with Rhydian and just came here. "Yeah, they have been spending an awful lot of time together. Let's go check in on them, yeah." Tom said bitterly, imagining all the things they could be privately doing in that room. When they reached the door they heard whispers and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. "We should leave separately, meet at the boat sheds." Rhydian confirmed with Maddy's head nod. "Look, it'll be ok, I've done this loads of times." "Twice" Maddy corrected with a small smile on her face. "Ok twice, but it'll be all right Maddy I'll look after you." Both of them continue to shyly sneak glances at each other with blushes on their faces.

Tom and Shannon had two completely different theories running through their heads. Shannon believed that Maddy was going to transform again and Rhydian, knowing her secret, was going along to watch. Tom imagined Rhydian being some sexual deviant that was pressuring Maddy into giving up her innocence to him on this trip. "We have to follow them tonight" Tom and Shan said panicking slightly as they her footsteps approaching from the other side of the hallway.

Miss Fitzgerald told scary stories by the fire in the main sitting room of the hotel. Everyone but the separated group of four friends were sitting on the edge of their seats enthralled by the story. Maddy and Rhydian were twitchy and barely holding in their excitement for what was to come that night. "Look at them, he can't wait to get her alone and taint her sweet purity with his…. Whatever he has." Tom said jealously while muttering to himself that he was just as cool if not cooler than Rhydian. Shannon whispered back lost in her own ideas of what was happening to her two friends "She probably has a time limit, the fool moon is soon, and he probably is excited about how cool it is to watch someone become an animal. "Doesn't even think about all the scientific possibilities." She added angrily.

Maddy panicked as Shannon tried to find her. Black veins started to creep up her hands and all Maddy could think of was finding Rhydian. She jumped out the window and escaped to the arranged meeting place without knowing that Shan had watched her from the window. Rhydian jogged to the boat sheds after escaping from the house completely forgetting to fake his limp. "What happened to your limp?" Maddy asked as she emerged from the boats shadow. "You fell off that roof deliberately. You didn't hurt yourself, all you wanted to do was spend another night here didn't you!" Rhydian couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Maddy about the feelings he was bottling up inside. "Yes, I wanted to spend our transformation together on this island where we could run free." Rhydian shouted back. "I couldn't say this if we were with your parents, but I wanted this to be a special memory for you. "I want you to remember his as the day you first transformed on a beautiful castle and run through the beach with your boyfriend." 'My boyfriend?" Maddy asked while looking down an embarrassed flush on her cheeks. "Yes, If you'll let me be" Rhydian said before tilting her head up and kissing her. "Race you." Maddy shouted with a cute smile on her face before she pecked Rhydian's lips again and raced off.

The view of the stars and the moon were perfect from the isolated cliff Maddy and Rhydian stopped at. They were too distracted by the pull of the moon to sense Tom and Shan hiding behind the small wall of rocks. Maddy smiled and looked back at Rhydian as if silently asking if this is how wonderful the change feels every time. He confirms with a simple smile and a nod of the head. Maddy's got scared as she felt the change start in her hands and before she knew it Rhydian was holding them in his own shifting hands. They were face to face now, both noticing their eyes shift to golden. "I love you Maddy Smith" Rhydian said as he leaned in and kissed her. Tom stared angrily at the lovely scene, preparing to do anything to break them away from each other, but Shannon stopped him. "Look" she whispers as Maddy and Rhydian both turn back to face the moon. Maddy then transforms into a russet brown wolf with hints of black and white accents in her fur. Then Rhydian crouched down next to her and became a slightly bigger wolf with grey fur with brown accents on his back. With the instincts of wolves nothing held the two Wolfbloods from showing the love they felt for one another. Maddy and Rhydian sniffed and nuzzled at each other until both were covered in the other's sent. When both were satisfied they sat together and howled their thanks to the moon for gifting them with someone that loved them. Their moment was interrupted by Tom and Shannon standing u from behind their hiding places and shouting "I knew it!"


	2. Bonded

**I've gotten multiple reviews to continue my Being Found story. I couldn't think of how to go on from where I ended so I just wrote this one. I WILL be continuing this story so XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

_**speaking in welsh**_

**Bonded**

There is one law that all Wolfbloods follow regardless if they're wild or tame. Never separate soul mates. Ceri Morris and Bryn had been around all week trying to convince Rhydian to go back with them. Ceri was getting separate, her son refused to leave the tame wolves behind. She had to take more drastic measures if she ever wanted to have her family back together again. What better way than to attack the ones he cares for.

Tom and Shannon were walking through the woods waiting for a glimpse of the beast on the Moors. "Come on Shan, its freezing. Let's go back to Bernie's and drink some hot chocolate yeah."

"NO Tom, we have the bait spray, this is totally going to work. I know it." Shannon responded back as she went overboard with spraying.

Ceri smelled the bait and went sprinting off towards the two unprotected friends. At the same time Maddy raced off to stop her friends from getting themselves hurt.

Ceri snarled at Tom and Shannon with her yellow eyes and black veins clearly showing. Maddy arrived in time to block Ceri's attack, but unfortunately happened to look to be in the same state as her. Tom and Shannon were silent with wonder and fear. Their friend and Rhydian's mother had transformed into wolves and are currently fighting.

Ceri and Maddy seemed to be evenly matched. Ceri was older and had more experience with fighting because she was a wild wolf, but Maddy was faster and smarter. Rhydian then jumped into the fray and snarled at both wolves until they transformed back.

"Enough, I'm not going back with you Ceri so leave already." He said with a snarl.

"If you don't come with me I'll attack everyone you care for here" Ceri shouted desperately.

"No, because I'll stop you." Rhydian stood firmly, determination showing on his face.

Emma and Daniel Smith Maddy's parents enter the clearing to hear Rhydian's declaration. Ceri was angry, how dare her cub do this to her. It was all that tame cub's fault. Ceri growled and leapt at Tom and Shannon knowing Maddy would protect them.

She was right. Maddy leapt into the path of Ceri's claws and her side got heavily damaged. At that moment something inside Rhydian snapped and he got furious. _**Sut meiddio bod niwed benywaidd beth yw ein un ni. **_Rhydian transformed and moved to attack Ceri when Emma and Daniel moved into the way.

"_**Calm down Rhydian we'll handle Ceri, Maddy needs you now"**_ Emma barked while keeping an eye on both Ceri and now feral Rhydian. While Rhydian calmed down and licked Maddy's wounds, Daniel and Emma were talking to Ceri.

"You can't take him away from Maddy, surely you see how close they are in the week you have observed them."

Ceri thought back and they were right. Through the whole week Rhydian and Maddy were becoming the center of the other's world.

"It doesn't matter, he can start over in our pack. He doesn't need the tame cub, he will forget her and move on." Ceri denied what the signs her son was clearly showing.

"Grr, ydych yn gwybod y gyfraith yn dweud na allwch wahanu ffrindiau enaid" Emma shouts losing the calm demeanor she held moments before.

The loud shouting drew the teen's attention away from an unconscious Maddy_**. "Nid ydynt yn ffrindiau enaid. Ni allant fod yn, mae hi'n dof a bydd yn wyllt." **_

"Rhydian can you step three steps to the left." Emma asked without looking away from Ceri's eyes.

As Rhydian did as she asked both Rhydian and Maddy gasped in pain until Rhydian had enough sense to crawl closer to Maddy.

"They are soul mates and we must bring them to the official bonding grounds." Daniel shouted totally ignoring the children that were now watching. Ceri may have been a cruel, but she cared for her children no matter what anyone said about it.

"Ok we will prepare. You get them ready and I will tell my pack of the news." Ceri said as she relented to their demands for the sake of her son.

Tom and Shannon helped carry back Maddy and now unconscious Rhydian and watched as Emma and Daniel packed several bags for the trip.

"Ha, I was right Maddy is the beast on the Moors. I didn't expect there to be more of your species. Did you bite Maddy? If you did was it when she was little or was it when she was older so she could understand her change better. Oh, just imagine all of the scientific discoveries we could make." Shannon rambled on in excitement.

"No Shan, you can't research us, were called Wolfbloods, were not experiments and were not monsters." Emma explained while she paused in her packing long enough to stare disapprovingly at Shannon.

Daniel leaned over to whisper in Emma's ear, "Why don't we take them with us. They could be there to support Maddy and Rhydian through their trials." Emma looked back to see Tom and Shan covering their friends with blankets. "Pack your bags kids, Ceri will be back shortly and you coming with us."


	3. Road trips

**Road trips bring out the worst in everyone**

_**Welsh**_

Ceri slowed down from her full out sprint to a trot o see Emma and Daniel packing their bags into their car. "Where is my son?" Ceri demanded when she couldn't see him outside.

"Don't worry, Maddy and he are still sleeping. We just have to wait for Shannon and Tom to get here then we can wake them up and go."

"Those humans won't be welcomed on the bonding ground" Ceri snarled

"The magic that binds the wolves' together only welcome pack. Maddy and Rhydian consider their friends a part of their own pack and that's a good enough reason to let them go."

Ceri looked as if she was going to object, but Daniel growled angrily, _**"Os yw eu teuluoedd yn eu caniatáu, byddant yn mynd gyda ni ac nid oes unrhyw beth y gallwch ei wneud a fydd yn newid ein penderfyniad." (1)**_

Tom and Shan arrived around the same time Maddy and Rhydian woke up. "How did you get them to agree with you?" Maddy asked after finding out her friends were coming on the journey.

"We said Rhydian's biological mother showed up and wants to bond with him and his friends" Tom said proudly because it was his plan. "We also assured them that we were just going camping and Maddy's parents were coming with us." Shannon interjected.

Everyone but Ceri hopped into the van. She still doesn't believe in using human accommodations. "I know where we are going, I'll meet you there." Ceri said bitterly, still upset about the fact that her son would choose them over her.

The car ride was long and boring. The hidden dirt roads surrounded by dense woods were bumpy and all looked the same. Rhydian and Maddy seemed to get more and more agitated as time went on.

"Hey I heard about this game form the Americans. Someone asks another person if they want to buy a duck."

Maddy tuned out the sound of Tom's voice and tried to get rid of the insistent pounding headache. If she focused enough she could smell something. It was the most relaxing scent of outdoors and underline hint of must, she couldn't help but start to lean closer. The more she inhaled the more her headache went away.

"Hey Maddy you wanna buy a duck." Shannon asked with a smile on her face indicating to how much fun she was having on the trip.

"No I don't want to buy a stupid duck" Maddy shouted as she pulled her face from Rhydian's neck to show Shannon her elongated fangs. Everyone was shocked at the hostility Maddy was showing.

Emma noticed her daughters eyes were now golden and understood what was happening. "Don't worry this is what happens to soul mates during the first stage. Watch Rhydian Shan, you'll love this."

Rhydian had been sleeping, but he sensed his mate's anger. He opened his eyes to show the golden irises flash in irritation. There was only his pack mates interrupting our sleep. "_**Ewch yn ôl i gysgu ffrind, nid oeddent yn golygu unrhyw niwed."(2)**_ Rhydian growled at Maddy

"_**Yr wyf wedi blino ac maent yn ddeffro fi i fyny, dylid eu cosbi."(3) **_Maddy responded.

"_**Ymdrin â hwy yn ddiweddarach, yr ydym yn cysgu yn rhy flinedig."(4) **_Rhydian gave as his final answer.

Maddy agreed to his demands and went back to sleep with her body curled comfortably next to Rhydian's.

"You're just like normal wolves." Shan said excitedly "mated males have been known to be able to calm their mates and children with sounds and vibrations from the growls they can produce."

Rhydian silenced her from continuing when he opened his eyes again to glare at her. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

_**(1)- If their family allows them, they will be going with us and there is nothing you can do that will change our decision.**_

_**(2)- Go back to sleep mate, they didn't mean any harm.**_

_**(3)- I am tired and they woke me up, they should be punished.**_

_**(4)- Deal with them later, sleep we are both too tired.**_


End file.
